Dead Island
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sai go on their first independent mission. They were expecting a lot of things. An uprising of the undead was not it. Or being trapped with Team Hebi and the Akatsuki when the shit hit the fan. ZOMBIE FIC!
1. Scary Camp Stories

**Chapter 1: Scary Camp Stories with Team Kakashi**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the lost quote from POTC.

**Thanks to Beta Reader:** xRayneBloodx

* * *

**Swamps Country: In the Middle of a Forest Somewhere**

"Naruto, slow down will you?" Sakura called out to her blonde teammate who ran a good 10 feet ahead of her.

"Aw, c'mon Sakura, don't tell me you aren't even a little bit excited?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"I fail to realize how this is any different from any of the other missions we've gotten," said their third teammate who was running right next to Sakura. Sai tried not to fidget too much with his shirt. Naruto finally stopped and waited for the duo to catch up.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because this is the first time we've been given a mission without a chūnin or jōnin leading us! You know what this means, don't you?" He resumed running as soon as his teammates joined him. Sakura opened her mouth but Naruto interrupted her.

"It means we're being tested on how well we can perform by ourselves, without the guidance of an experienced ninja. Neji said it was one of the many things the Hokage checks to select possible candidates for a jōnin promotion."

The medic-nin gave him an amused smile, "But Naruto, you do realize you're still a genin, right? You're not going to be promoted to jōnin without hitting chūnin first. And it doesn't matter if your skills are far beyond your rank. You have to be mature enough as well."

"I, on the other hand," Sai spoke up, "am already considered a jōnin because of my skills and experience as a member of ANBU Root. So if Lady Tsunade is testing anyone for a promotion, it's most likely Ugly."

Sakura decided to ignore the stupid nickname in favor of the compliment.

Naruto sulked. "I didn't even realize that." He perked up, "Wait, maybe if I impress grandma enough, she'll at least promote me to chūnin!"

"Yes, I suppose. But have to behave like a responsible young man."

"Sure, sounds easy enough!"

Sakura turned her attention to the artist. "Sai, what are you doing?" He was fiddling with his shirt again.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not really used to this." Sai tugged at his clothes.

His teammates had dragged him to various stores to find a better outfit for him. He didn't understand what was wrong with the uniform he wore. After all, every Root ninja was supposed to wear it. Well, maybe that was the problem; his teammates probably didn't like the division.

Naruto and Sakura would select different clothes for him to try and chose which was good and which was not. Most of the time they didn't agree and the trio ended up buying nothing at all. So after 2 hours of wandering around, they—Naruto and Sakura—found something they could both agree on.

Now the artist's outfit consisted of black ninja pants, black sandals, an indigo blue full length shirt, and chest armor similar to what the ANBU wore. When they asked what he thought, Sai had said it was an improvement over the orange piece of junk Naruto wanted him to wear.

"Hey, shouldn't we have passed the Grandfather tree by now?" Sakura asked frowning.

Sai nodded, "I believe we should have, I've seen it before."

Naruto scratched his head. "Let me check the map." He took out the folded piece paper out of his pocket.

"Naruto, you're holding it wrong," Sakura shook her head. "Give me that." She took the map and held it the right way. "Naruto, you moron! We've been going the wrong way."

The trio came to a stop.

"We have?" The Kyūbi jinchūriki asked confused.

"Yes," Sakura said in exasperation. "But, I don't understand," she said puzzled, "we still should have been there by now…"

Sakura studied the map for another minute. "I can't figure out where we are," she looked at the artist. "You're the only who has ever been here. Do you know where we are?"

Sai looked around, "I've never been in this part of the forest." He paused for a couple of seconds. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Naruto asked.

"I've heard rumors about this place: The Forest of Eternal Darkness. This place is extremely hard to find. In fact, I heard a strange saying that went something along the lines of 'You have to be lost to find a place that can't be found, else-ways everyone would know where it was.'"

"Seems true enough in our case," Sakura sighed.

"That's not all," Sai continued, "This forest is said to be haunted. It is said that once a man," he paused and glanced briefly at Sakura, "or a woman sets foot here, he/she can never leave. And the spirits will make the trespassers suffer a great deal of pain before they are slowly allowed to die. That could be why it's not on the map."

Naruto gulped and his knees shook slightly. He crept closer to his teammates as he felt like he was being watched.

"Because people are too scared to come here," Sakura concluded. "And maybe because they don't want anyone else to disappear. Of course, this could be fake for all we know."

"Y-yeah, eternal darkness, pfft, like anyone would believe that," Naruto eyed the forest suspiciously.

The artist shrugged. "True, I don't believe in the supernatural."

_I don't believe in the supernatural… believe in the supernatural… in the supernatural…_

The trio froze. Naruto laughed nervously, "Probably an echo, huh? Maybe the wind?"

Sakura nodded but did not drop her guard. "Either way, we'll be extra careful," she sighed. "There goes our first independent mission."

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto dropped his head in guilt.

The medic-nin smiled, "It's alright, it's not like you did it on purpose. Besides, there are some things that are just out of your control." She tried to ignore the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Goosebumps broke out over her arms and legs.

"Anyway, let's make camp now," she stared up at the sky. "We're all tired."

The trio had been walking for the past hour or so. They were taking the path around the swamp. The trees had become too thin and too close in distance thus forcing them to walk. An hour earlier, Sakura had thought the tall thick tress would completely cover the sky and black out any source of light.

She was wrong. The trees that surrounded them had become black, skinny, and rotted looking. It looked as if an army of undead giants were pushing their hands up from under the ground. They were charred and creepy looking.

"Freaking rise of an undead army," Sakura muttered under her breath. Her teammates didn't acknowledge her but silently agreed.

Light broke through the lesser dense areas of the forest. The trio waited for their eyes to adjust to the eerie looking forest. The sky was darkened with tiny dots of light, stars, and the moon casting pale lighting making the scenery creepier than it was.

"We can't set up here," Sai looked down. The ground made soft slushy noises as they walked over it.

"How about over there?" Sakura nodded her head northwest. The other two followed her gaze. Naruto gulped.

"Seems like a real charming place."

There was a dry piece of land right in the heart of the swamp. Sai agreed with Naruto's train of thought though. It looked eerily like a death trap.

"That is quite strange," he brought his hand up to his chin.

"W-what do you mean?" The blonde teen was getting more and more nervous about the place.

"It's extremely rare for a swamp like this to have a dry piece of land anywhere let alone in the middle of it. In fact, it is not possible."

"Yeah, I agree with you on the strange swamp part. I can't smell _anything_," Naruto nodded.

"Actually," Sai began, "swamps have no odor at all. The movies are fake."

Naruto gave him a deadpan look, "You know you shouldn't be known as 'Sai the Artist' but 'Sai the Walking Encyclopedia'."

"I'm surprised, Whiskers. You actually know what an encyclopedia is."

"I resent that."

Naruto had bribed, blackmailed, and begged the artist into finally stop calling him 'Dickless'. Now he was 'Whiskers', which in the blonde teen's opinion was a huge improvement.

"Hey boys, hurry up already," Sakura yelled.

The male members of the team turned and saw their teammate had already begun setting up on the extra-miniature island. Knowing her temper, they quickly made their way towards her. Naruto had probably moved faster than the Flying Thunder God technique to run across the pitch black water with sea weeds floating around.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?"

"How should I know, yeah? You're the one who's in charge of directions," Deidara growled.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Kisame rolled his eyes.

"I knew it was a bad idea giving Hidan the map," Sasori muttered grouchily. It was bad enough dealing with Deidara but now he had to deal with the other idiots of the organization.

He had to come out of Hiruko half an hour ago since there was barely enough room in the forest for two people to walk side by side. Even though it had thinned out greatly Sasori didn't feel like going back, in case he had to get out again.

"No, it was not! And we're not lost."

"Then where are we?" Kakuzu asked his idiotic partner.

"In a forest, duh. What're you stupid or something? Don't tell be you're going blind like the Uchiha bastard over there."

Itachi glared at the Jashinist. "One, I am not blind. Two, the map is as good as useless. We're here following the Kyūbi jinchūriki's team. Since we've lost them and don't know to _where_ in the Land of Swamps they are going, we have no idea where to go if we _do_ know where _we_ are."

The Uchiha was subtly planting ideas into their heads that the mission was as good as lost. The truth was they had been steadily gaining on the jinchūriki's team, so Itachi had placed Hidan in a genjutsu to make him go in the wrong direction.

Unfortunately, he had felt the tell-tale tickle in his throat and had to back off before he started coughing up blood. Fortunately, Hidan was confused enough to keep leading them in the wrong direction thus losing the Leaf ninja and getting themselves lost.

Itachi may have fooled Kisame into letting Naruto escape twice but there was no possibility of that happening with the entire Akatsuki present. So he had come up with a plan to sabotage the mission early on. If only he had more time.

Kisame hadn't told him Kakuzu and Hidan would join in because they also had a mission in Swamp Country. Sasori and Deidara had popped out of nowhere. They wanted revenge after the former Iwa-nin had he arms ripped off and Sasori had his favorite puppet destroyed.

"Let's stop for the night, we'll catch up with them in the morning." Sasori suggested. The others agreed and looked around for a good place to set up camp.

"We'll just get up early, track the jinchūriki's team down, and destroy them," Hidan grinned savagely. The rest of the members rolled their eyes. They knew he'd be the last to wake up.

* * *

"No, it's not. Sasuke," a shrill voice rang in the forest, "Suigetsu's being a moron. I don't understand why he's here. The two of us are more than us."

Karin attempted to look seductive.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "And you're supposed to be a tracker?"

"What do you mean 'supposed' to be? I am a tracker!"

"Then do explain how we ended up getting lost?"

"That's your entire fault for being stupid."

"That makes no sense."

_At least one of them is sane._ Sasuke tried to keep his patience in check by talking to Jūgo. "Can you ask the animals where the Akatsuki are?"

Team Hebi had been trying to track down Itachi and Kisame for some time now. They were slowly gaining way on them. According to Jūgo's animal friends, the duo had been joined by 4 of their other comrades.

Karin had said this part of Swamp Country only had 3 little towns on the outer edges and an island a couple miles off the shore of the middle town. According to the redhead there was only one way that lead to the three towns. She swore up and down they were going the right way.

_She must have made a mistake because the other option is that the Akatsuki got lost. _After that, Karin and Suigetsu had gotten into an argument resulting in the team further losing their way. Sasuke sighed and waited for the huge ginger-haired man to communicate with the birds.

Jūgo looked unsure. "There are no animals here. And no other signs of life besides us."

Sasuke frowned, "None at all?"

Jūgo shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. There should mosquitoes, toads, snails, otters, anacondas, and even crocodiles and alligators should we have come across water."

"Sasuke! Look at what I found!" Karin's voice came from somewhere ahead.

"What?"

"Look, there are 6 pairs of foot prints. It must be the Akatsuki. And from the looks of it, they were just here no more than 2 hours ago."

"Let's go, this time we make sure not to lose them."

"Why don't we stop for the night?" Suigetsu asked, plopping down on the ground.

"No."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Suigetsu. It's going to be harder tracking the Akatsuki in the dark."

"But the foot prints might disappear by tomorrow morning." Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"We'll still be able to track them down. They weren't being very careful and left crushed vegetation wherever they walked." Karin pointed out.

"Besides, they have strength in numbers. We may have the element of surprise but we'll be tired when we find them. Let's stop for the night." Jūgo said calmly.

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration. They were so close. But the trio's logic did make sense. "Fine, we'll head out tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

**Team Kakashi's Campsite**

"Hey guys, want to tell scary stories?"

"Are you sure about that Sakura? Naruto might end up wetting his pants."

"No I won't! C'mon, let's tell ghost stories! I'll even go first."

The trio was sitting on their sleeping bags around a little fire they had built.

"Alright, once there was a rich man who married a poor woman who had nothing. They had two children together and he loved them very much. His family was against their marriage and told him to leave the woman and the children. If he didn't they would take away his inheritance. He didn't want to lose his money so he left them and married another woman who was really rich." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and continued.

"The first wife became really jealous and full of rage. In revenge, she drowned their children. The man was horrified and tried to have her arrested. But before he could, the woman got so depressed about what she did that she committed suicide. Now she is said to be banished by the gods to forever roam the waters, looking for her children. It is said if you ever see her reflection in the water, she will come for your children. So," Naruto grinned, "how was it?"

"Not bad," Sai nodded.

"Yeah, it's creepy. Good job on choosing this story. You know because we're surrounded by water and all." Sakura grinned.

Naruto froze_. Aw man!_ He looked around. _Wait, the woman can't get me because the water's practically black and there'll be no reflection_. Then thoughts of a pale hand reaching out of the water, wrapping around his mouth, and pulling him back in came into his head. He shifted closer to the flames. "Y-yeah, right. You want to go next, Sakura?"

"Sure, why not."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Emi wore a red ribbon around her neck every day. It didn't matter what the weather was like or if it matched her outfit. She wore it every day. Her best friend, Eiji, became really annoyed with it. He had been her neighbor since they were little kids. Eiji had never really noticed it when they were young, but now they were teenagers and he wanted to know."

Sakura continued. "He asked her. 'Why don't you ever that red ribbon off, Emi?' He kept asking her but she kept denying him. He let it drop for a while because he liked her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. Soon they would spend every minute of the day together. One day, Eiji proposed to Emi and she accepted. He asked her if she would tell him now that they were about to be married."

Sakura smiled softly. "She said she would tell him on their wedding day. But Emi didn't get the chance with the preparations and all that going on. After they were married, Eiji asked her again and she sadly asked him if he would be happier if she told him. He said no and they continued living happily. They raised their kids and the children would also often wonder about it as well."

Sakura's hands went to her neck. It was then Sai and Naruto realized she was also wearing a red ribbon. "Finally, one day, on her death bed, Emi gave Eiji permission to take off the ribbon."

"What happened?" Naruto asked curiously. He watched his female teammate intently as she undid the ribbon around her neck.

…Then Sakura's head fell off.

"S-SAKURA!"

* * *

**The Akatsuki Campsite**

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Hidan asked with a manic grin. "It sounds like someone terrified out of their wits."

"If you think that's going to scare us you're stupider than you look, yeah."

Hidan glared in the direction of the blonde artist's sleeping bag. "I'm not lying. I really heard someone screaming."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sasori said in a condoning voice.

"Just go to sleep, Hidan." Kakuzu grumbled.

"But I did!"

* * *

**Team Kakashi's Campsite**

Sai observed his blonde teammate beginning to hyperventilate. He smacked Naruto upside the head. "It's just genjutsu, idiot." He brought up a hand and muttered, "Kai."

The illusion dispelled and Naruto saw Sakura giggling. It turned into full blown laughter and Sai's deeper chuckles soon joined her.

Naruto had anime tears running down his face. "You guys suck. I hate you!"

His wailing only caused them to laugh harder.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn," Sai sat up straighter. Naruto gulped.

"This is a story I heard while on a mission a few years back. I remember it because I just thought it was a myth but no myth can ever kill someone."

"What do you mean?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"The other two people I was teamed up with for the mission died."

"What happened?"

"Like I said, we were on a mission to make under-the-table deals with the Feudal Lord. And some crazed man had escaped from an asylum. He wanted to get revenge on the people who put him there. So he resurrected 'Hook Man', a highly dangerous and psychopathic killer."

"Tch, sounds stupid," Naruto rolled his eyes. "I bet the guy was just bluffing."

Sai ignored him and continued. "Our mission was over but the Feudal Lord's son had been murdered by 'Hook Man'. The Feudal Lord asked us to protect him. I was not there when my teammates agreed; they had sent me a message. I had just come back from a secondary mission Lord Danzō had given me. I was tired and didn't bother giving my report to my superiors just yet and went straight to bed."

"And?" Sakura urged.

"The next morning, I woke up and saw the wall was splattered with blood. I had smelt it the night before but figured it may have been my teammates' bloody clothes. They were working as the Feudal Lord's bodyguards. And there on the wall, written in blood was something I have never forgotten."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light last night?'"

"What?" Naruto squeaked.

Sakura inhaled sharply. "You mean he was there in the room that night you came back? Why didn't he kill you?"

Sai shrugged. "'Hook Man' was killing people in league with the Feudal Lord or those who got in his way."

"And if you'd turned the light on, you'd have been in his way?" Sakura asked.

"I guess," Sai nodded. "My teammates were killed because they were trying to protect the Feudal Lord."

"Wow, you barley survived by the skin of your teeth," Naruto shook his head.

"There was no doubt in my mind this 'Hook Man' was real. And if he was summoned, it meant he obviously wasn't human, therefore not easily killed. So I hunted down the man who had summoned him. I found him killed in the same manner as the Feudal Lord and my teammates. I did some research and according to legends, 'Hook Man' always killed the one who summoned him last."

Sakura shivered, "It's disconcerting to believe something like that exists."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He grinned at the artist. "What if 'Hook Man' gets resurrected and comes after you?"

Sai gave them an amused look. "I found out people who are fated to die at Hook Man's hand hear the shrieking of a wraith beforehand."

"Don't you mean die by his _hook_?" Naruto laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her blonde teammate's stupid joke.

* * *

**Team Hebi's Campsite**

"Hey, want to tell scary stories?" Jūgo suggested with a small smile. He had never had friends to go camping with. He heard this was something they did.

"Sure," Karin beamed, "Sasuke can hold me when I scared." She winked at the Uchiha who downright ignored her.

Suigetsu snorted, "We don't need to tell scary stories. That huge ass pimple on Karin's face is scary enough."

"There's no pimple on my face." She whipped out a hand mirror. "My face is as—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**The Akatsuki Campsite**

"Okay, you guys have to have heard that one."

"Hidan, we've already told you, we're not falling for it, yeah."

"Just calm down already, some of us are trying to sleep you know." Kisame rolled to face away from Hidan.

"C'mon, Puppet boy, you were awake. You definitely should have heard it."

"All I hear is you running your mouth," Sasori answered. He had heard someone but it was funny watching Hidan make a fool of himself.

"I swear, Hidan, I never knew you were _this_ much of an attention whore," Kakuzu said grouchily.

"Fuck. You."

* * *

**Team Kakashi's Campsite**

Sai gave them an amused look. "I found out people who are fated to die at Hook Man's hand hear the shrieking of a wraith beforehand."

"Don't you mean fated to die by his _hook_?" Naruto laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes at her blonde teammate's stupid joke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ahhh! It's the wraith! Hook Man's coming." Naruto and Sakura shrieked.

"Um, guys, I was just kidding about the wraith thing."

"What?" Sakura glared. "You mean you also just used genjutsu?"

"Actually, no, that's wasn't me."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suigetsu shrieked, ducking behind Jugo. He didn't think she'd see through the prank so fast!

Naruto and Sakura hugged Sai from each side. "D-don't worry, even if Hook Man is real, we'll protect you from him." Naruto vowed.

"Y-yeah, how about we all sleep together? I think we can lie our sleeping side by side and use one really big blanket."

"Yeah, g-good idea, Sakura."

* * *

**The Akatsuki Campsite**

"If you didn't hear that I'm just going to assume—"

Itachi activated his Sharingan and knocked Hidan out.

"Why couldn't you have done that earlier, yeah?"

"Hm," Itachi went back to sleep.

Translation: Shut up.

* * *

**Team Kakashi's Campsite**

"Um, guys?"

"Yes, Sai?" Sakura asked when they were all together under the blanket.

"Is this a good time to tell you guys I made up the whole thing? The mission was real and I heard about Hook Man on the job. But everything else I just made up on the spot when we decided to tell scary stories."

**5 Seconds Later**

"**WHAT?!**"

"…I think you two just burst my ear drums."

**The Akatsuki Campsite**

"Um, guys, I think I just heard something," Kisame spoke up.

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	2. The Rave

**Chapter 2: The Rave**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Go Goa Gone

**Previously:** Team Kakashi is lost on their first independent mission in Swamp Country. The Akatsuki are lost following Team Kakashi because of Itachi's meddling and Hidan's lack of sense of directions. Team Hebi is following Akatsuki and are lost when Karin and Suigetsu get into an argument.

**Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader:** xRayneBloodx

* * *

**Team Kakashi's Campsite**

Sai woke up as he felt movement on both sides of his body. Naruto and Sakura were shifting uneasily, half-asleep, half-awake. There was semi darkness around them. It was barely breaking dawn. He gave up trying to fall back asleep and sat up. His teammates followed his example looking dead beat.

"Ugh, did anyone else sleep properly last-," Sakura yawned, "-night? I kept having strange dreams."

Naruto looked even worse than Sakura. "At least you got _some_ sleep. I kept dreaming about a headless woman in a white dress with a hook for a hand. I swear I woke up 5 times last night only to fall asleep and wake up like 2 hours later. And I heard creepy laughter too! Or maybe that was Kyūbi laughing at my misery...jerk."

"Really? I didn't have any strange dreams. I slept quite peacefully," Sai said looking intrigued. Naruto glared before a yawn broke it. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Since we're all up, let's get going," Sakura got up and stretched.

Sai and Naruto followed her example. Sakura and Sai began cleaning up while Naruto kept dusting the same spot on the ground. Within 15 minutes they were ready to go. They looked over at their third teammate who was passed out on the ground. Sakura went and tried to wake him up.

"C'mon Naruto, we have to go."

"I don' wanna," he mumbled sleepily.

"You know, the faster we complete our mission, the sooner we can find an inn with proper bedding to stay for the rest of the time."

The promise of a warm bed helped Naruto become more conscious and the trio was off.

"We should be there in about 2 hours," Sai took the lead. He was the only one familiar with the area.

* * *

**2 Hours Later: The Akatsuki Campsite**

"Hidan, get off your lazy ass already, yeah!"

Deidara, Kisame, and even Itachi had been trying for the last 10 minutes to get the Jashinist to wake up. He was a surprisingly heavy sleeper considering he was an S-rank criminal. Kakuzu finished talking with Sasori about where to head next. He went and kicked Hidan in his stomach. Hidan shot up immediately.

"Who the hell just kicked me?" His eyes lands on his partner. "Kakuzu, you fucker, I was trying to sleep!"

"I know and I don't care. We have to leave soon if we want to catch up with the jinchūriki and his team."

"Don't dare fall asleep now. Or else I'll give you one _explosive_ wake up call," Deidara's hand was already reaching for his clay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." Hidan grumbled. "Bastards."

The others just ignored him. Kakuzu took out the map and everyone circled around him. He pointed to the triangles on the map. "This is where we are now; with the jinchūriki's team a bit ahead of us."

He pointed a small cluster of buildings near the water. "This town here is a part of a trio of small villages. It's in the middle and it's the biggest. That's why it's the only one on the map."

"What's that here?" Kisame tapped a small island not far in the water.

"That's a private island owned by one of the village's inhabitants. He's a young rich druggie who hosts parties on his island. There are certain drugs that are banned in the village so he has them imported there."

"How do you know about that?" Sasori asked.

"I worked with him once. Any other questions? No, then let's move."

* * *

**An Hour Later: Team Hebi's Campsite**

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped.

He was not in a good mood. First, he had to deal with Karin and Suigetsu's constant bickering the previous night. Second, as a result, they were moving behind schedule since they didn't wake up when they were supposed to. Third, Karin, Suigetsu—and he didn't even know how—Jūgo had gotten into an argument over Suigetsu's water bottle. Said bottle had somehow ended up spraying water all over the now pissed and wet Uchiha.

"One more word out of any of you and I'll run you through on the spot." Sasuke threatened darkly.

The trio became quiet and got moving. Sasuke had a scowl on his face the entire time. _Honestly, what was I thinking leaving Konoha? Oh, right, Itachi—bastard—revenge._

"We're going to move full speed ahead. No stopping for anything."

Suigetsu raised his hand.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"What if we have to go pee?"

"Hold it in."

"What if it's too much and I can't?"

"Then piss yourself. I don't care!"

"But that's gross. And then you'll complain about the smell and—"

Jūgo covered his mouth as he saw Sasuke's hand twitch towards Kusanagi. "Don't worry Sasuke, we got it."

The Uchiha sneered hatefully once before taking off. Suigetsu shook off Jūgo's hand and looked at the other two innocently. "Was it something I said?"

Karin smacked him over the head.

* * *

**Team Kakashi**

"Are there any problems?" Sakura asked the young man sitting across from her.

"No," Shuichi grinned. "Everything is as it should be."

"Finally," Naruto said happily.

"Naruto," Sakura scolded him. _Really, what is he thinking acting like that in front of the client?_

"I apologize for our teammate's behavior. He is rather impulsive," Sai explained.

"It's all good. Hey, I was just wondering, are you guys leaving today?" Shuichi asked

"No," Sakura shook her head. "We are staying here for the night. Why?"

"Well, you know there's a rave party tonight at the island off the coast of this town. My friend owns the island and he invited me. It's rumored to be organized by some sort of mafia. You guys should come. It's going to be the party of the year."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Sounds like a plan."

"A party?" Sai asked. _I could learn some valuable things there about social interaction_. It seemed like a good idea to him. "We'll be there."

The two looked hopefully at Sakura. "Alright, I guess it sounds fun."

"Great, then you guys should stay here for the rest of the day," Shuichi grinned. "We can go together. I'm invited and I'm inviting you three. And keep it a secret. It's an underground party."

"Sweet!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"We have to be at the dock before 11:30 tonight. You have to take the ferry back the next day before 8 am. It's the only ferry so if you miss it you're stuck there for 3 days because that's how long the party is supposed to last."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your rooms."

* * *

**The Akatsuki**

"We'll cover more ground if we split up."

"Sasori's right," Kisame chugged down his drink.

The Akatsuki were currently in a small pug attracting a lot of attention. Strangers were uncommon in the small town. Especially a group of men dressed alike. Itachi wanted to get away from the place as soon as possible. Swamp Country and Fire Country were on very good terms; therefore he was at a higher chance of being recognized than any of the other members. But mostly because he didn't want to be seen around in public with these idiots.

"Kisame and I will check all the inns and training grounds." Itachi said standing up.

"The asshole and I will check the market place."

"It's better if Deidara and I do that. We're least likely to attract attention."

"True. Hidan and I will cover the rest." Kakuzu got up to leave. Hidan stayed sitting.

"Let's meet back here at midnight," Itachi suggested.

"If we don't find them by then, we'll stay here for the night and leave in the morning." Sasori got up to leave and Deidara followed. Itachi and Kisame quickly left after them.

"What's up with them?" Hidan asked lazily.

"Here's your bill," the waitress gave Kakuzu the paper and went to clean up some other table.

"Oh," Hidan realized as his partner growled towards where the others had exited. He rolled his eyes, "Cheap ass mother fuckers."

* * *

**11:20 P.M. Team Kakashi**

The trio had boarded the vessel minutes earlier with Shuichi. They were now on their own since their friend had disappeared in the crowd somewhere. Everyone was dressed in their beach clothes that Shuichi had graciously lent them.

Sakura had red short shorts, a white tank top with thick purple and blue stripes, and red sandals. Naruto was wearing white shorts, a plain orange shirt, and green flip-flops. He had also managed to find a stray hat from somewhere. Sai was dressed in a white shirt, and his shorts and flip-flops were navy blue.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sakura ducked her head in embarrassment as her blonde teammate kept going around touching anything and everything in sight.

"Sorry Sakura, it's just I've never been to a rave party before."

"I have never been to a party unless on a mission. You don't see me acting like an overly excited puppy," Sai leaned against the rail of the boat.

Naruto just ignored him.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you idiots even know what a rave party is?"

She was met with one ignorant happy and one blank look. Sakura sighed. "Raves used to be about peace and equality and that sort of thing. Now they're all about sex, drugs, and alcohol."

"What?! Then why didn't you tell us? Ugh, I don't want to go to such a dumbass party."

"I agree with Naruto. I just don't understand why these civilians put all that garbage in their bodies. Don't they have any self-respect?"

"Yeah, you should have more respect for your body." Naruto nodded. "I just don't understand civilians and their need to destroy themselves with drugs..."

"I know," Sakura agreed. "But I thought it would be of benefit to the village. If this is the party of the year, we should get friendly with the future leaders of Swamp Country."

"Not too friendly I hope," Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Idiot," Sakura hit over the head.

"I think she means become acquainted with them _now_ since they're within our age group. It would help with treaties, trade, and other negotiations later on." Sai said distractedly. He could swear he heard a shrilly female voice shout 'Sasuke.'

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Naruto was already busy trying to become familiar with the other guests.

Sai shrugged, "I just thought I heard something. And where's Naruto?"

"He's right—huh? I can't believe we lost him already. C'mon, let's go find him. Knowing how dense he is, if someone asks him if he wants Coke he'll think they're talking about the drink."

The duo went off to track their third teammate. They didn't notice the four people who had been listening in on their conversation.

"You imbecile! We were almost caught because of you. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke rounded on Karin.

"Sorry Sasuke," she hung her head in shame. Jūgo and Suigetsu were wisely staying out of their team leader's way.

"Now, I'm going to follow them by myself since I'm surrounded by incompetent fools. You three better not been seen or _else_."

With that said, Sasuke slipped into the crowd. Suigetsu gave a dramatic sigh. "Finally, I thought he'd never leave. I'm going to see if they have anything good to drink."

"But we're not supposed to get drunk or high," Karin glared.

"I know, just because I said 'drink' doesn't mean it has to be alcohol. Besides, I'm the one who found out about this party and that the jinchūriki's team is going. I think I deserve to take a shot or two…or three or four."

"No," Jūgo finally spoke up. "The Akatsuki are obviously in this country because of the jinchūriki. In order to find them, we have to be alert. And if we get into a battle, we can't have you so drunk that you are unable to tell friend from foe."

"Alright, alright," Suigetsu grumbled. "But I'm still thirsty. Let's go find something non-alcoholic to drink."

* * *

**11:40 P.M. Itachi and Kisame**

"Do you think they've found the target and his team?" Kisame asked.

Itachi hoped they hadn't. Because they had, his hands would be tied. "We'll find out soon enough."

The duo walked up to the dock where Hidan and Kakuzu were waiting. Sasori and Deidara joined them in a minute.

"I can't believe we fucking missed it!"

"What are you talking about?" Kisame observed their surroundings.

"The boat. It was going to drop off the people who are going to the rave."

"We're supposed to look for—"

"Yeah, Puppet Boy, I know. He and his buddies are going to the party on that private island. And we missed the only boat."

Deidara shrugged, "So what? I can always fly us there."

"No, you can't. I've been there before and they have security monitoring both the sky and the water. They won't hesitate to shoot us down with projectiles. And there is also some sort of barrier that prevents people from trespassing by air."

"Then how do we get there?" Itachi asked, hoping there wasn't one.

"We wait for an hour and half before going there. It should take us 30 minutes by boat. I think 2 hours is plenty of time for everyone to get drunk or high. That's when we go."

"Sounds like a plan," Hidan grinned.

"Now let's go find a boat big enough for all of us," Kakuzu declared.

_Naruto and his team are at a _rave_?_ Itachi looked at the island. He frowned inwardly. _What the hell is Kakashi thinking?_ _Maybe it's a part of the mission…_

* * *

**Team Kakashi**

"Unbelievable," Sakura muttered.

"No way Sakura! Don't tell me you're jealous," Naruto looked at her wide-eyed.

"Of course I'm not." She shook her head. "It's just that Sai was the last person I thought would become the star of the party."

Their third teammate was surrounded by a horde of girls fighting over who should get to hang out with him. Sai had gotten bored and started doing graffiti along with some of the others. The girls had immediately been attracted to his looks, aloof personality, and artistic skills. They were fighting about who he should paint. Sai looked slightly confused about what to do.

"You know, you can always paint me anytime you want," some woman a _very_ low cut top batted her eyes lashes. "Trust me, I'm a very good model. I'll do _any position_ you want me to."

"You can _do me_ next," another woman with large assets purred.

"You're a painter, right? I'm sure you really know how to put those fingers to good use. I mean, you know what they say about a guy with long fingers." The third one giggled.

Sai was completely ignorant of the innuendos being made. Naruto other the hand thought he should go help his friend out. He quickly pushed past the crowd and stood next to him.

"Don't worry Sai. I got your back. I'll take this half you take the other." Naruto grinned and turned to the face the girls on his right. "Now ladies, I have long fingers too. See?" He held up his hands.

"Oh for the love of," Sakura threw her hands up in the air. She joined her two teammates and began to pull them along when the three women who were hitting on Sai blocked their path.

"Who are you?"

"We're his friends," Naruto pointed to Sai.

"Aw, he's so nice. He invited his loser friends so they wouldn't feel left out."

Naruto and Sai edged away from Sakura. She was sending out angry vibes.

"Look at the pink-haired one. She's as flat at a board."

Naruto was about to come to her aid when he felt someone grab his butt. He yelped and hid behind Sai who was observing the scene and taking mental notes.

"The blonde one's pretty easy on the eyes too. And he has a nice piece of ass. He can stay. Let's get rid of the pink bitch."

"I may be a bit flat," Sakura looked up. She smirked, "But at least I'm not old enough to be their mother."

"What?!" The three squawked.

"I'm betting those push up bras you're wearing are like a bag of chips. Half empty."

The crowed went "Ooh" and some even yelled, "Burrrn."

"We are not wearing push up bras. Or bras in general."

Some of the men in the crowd wolf whistled.

"Unlike you, it's hard for us to find bras that fit. We are size "G" you know."

Again there were some whistles. Sakura looked unimpressed, "G" for what? Get a reduction?"

The crowd cheered Sakura on while Naruto and Sai just watched in amusement.

"Don't compare apples with melons."

"Don't you mean apples with onions? At least mine aren't plastic and make the guys cry."

It was obvious by the crowd's reaction whose side they were own. The three women left before they suffered any more humiliation at the hands of one immensely proud looking Sakura Haruno.

"Yeah Sakura, you sure put those grandmas in their place," Naruto grinned.

"You were quite impressive," Sai nodded. "The crowd loved you."

Sakura grinned, "Thanks. Let's go find something to eat."

"Food!" Naruto began looking around. "Let's hope the food won't disappoint like the party has so far."

The trio went over to the food table and Naruto began piling things up on his plate. He had more food than Sai and Sakura combined. None of them noticed the shadow that had been following them.

* * *

**The Akatsuki**

"Finally, we're here," Hidan grinned and looked at the people dancing, smoking, drinking, and/or getting high.

Itachi wrinkled his nose in disgust. At least no one was going at _it_ in public. He couldn't wait to get out of here_. I'm really starting to doubt they were sent here on a mission. Unless it was an assassination, and that's got to be at the very least an A-rank_. He wanted to find Naruto and his friends so he could keep them away from this sort of thing. They were his brother's age and they looked out for Sasuke. His big brother protectiveness umbrella also covered those three.

"You guys have fun. I'm going to find me a virgin," Hidan waved and turned to leave.

Kakuzu grabbed the back of his cloak and stopped him. "What about the mission?"

"The mission can wait," Hidan shrugged Kakuzu's arm off. "It's not like they have a way off this island. I heard the party's supposed to last 3 days, plenty of time for us to have fun and complete the mission."

"I thought sex was against your religion?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine so as long as he or she is turned or sacrificed afterwards." With that said Hidan left.

"I'm not hanging around you losers if I can help it, yeah," Deidara stalked off to woe some girl.

"I'm going to get a drink. Can't remember the last time I had one," Kisame went over to the beach where the food was.

Pain had forbidden any of the members to get drunk or high on missions or before them. In other words, they were not to drink, smoke, or take drugs almost always. Kakuzu muttered something about meeting some associate and left.

Sasori said nothing and went off somewhere leaving Itachi by himself_. Sometimes I can't help but feel I'm the only responsible one._ He sighed. _Better go find Naruto and his friends before they get into trouble. It's going to be a long three days, I just know it._

He had no idea just how true those words would be…

* * *

**LOOK HERE:** _If you're wondering why the three groups didn't run into each other and how they found out about the rave, here are the reasons:_

_a) Team Kakashi spent their entire time at Shuichi's place._

_b) Suigetsu accidentally ran into one of Shuichi's maids and found about the party after flirting with her. Then Team Hebi stayed out of sight._

_c) Hidan overheard bits and pieces of the conversation between Suigetsu and the maid._

_**I didn't feel like writing the scenes for all that because it seemed like a waste of your time and mine.**_

* * *

**Zombies in the next chapter!**

_**Please Review~ **_


End file.
